


Track and Field

by Gremsbian



Series: Mod Icarus [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hi im about to lose my mind, mod icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremsbian/pseuds/Gremsbian
Summary: “Listen, all I’m saying is that Pit likes you back. And I can prove it.” Roll says, playfully punching her twin in the arm.“No, he does not.” Rock groans. “He’s like, as straight as you can get.” Roll raises her eyebrows at that.“Track practice is about to start, and today I am going to prove that Pit is not straight.”UPDATE: I've decided that I'm gonna rewrite this fic, mostly bc I'm not happy with it and since I copy pasted it from Word it has formatting issues. I'll keep this version up for comparison sake, but I plan on doing a multi chapter version instead! I won't post that until I've finished writing it and having it beta read so it might take a while to get up, but to the five people who are interested in my Mod Icarus au, this is something to look forward to!





	Track and Field

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks my name is Hannah and I started playing kid icarus uprising and mega man and smash ultimate at the same time and now i cannot shut up about them. on my tumblr (@gremsbian) ive been sorting out an au I call mod icarus that's mainly a modern kid icarus au but i also added in mega man and some smash characters just to spice it up a little and now i have this mess. yay.

“Listen, all I’m saying is that Pit likes you back. And I can prove it.” Roll says, playfully punching her twin in the arm.  
“No, he does not.” Rock groans. “He’s like, as straight as you can get.” Roll raises her eyebrows at that.  
“He once said that given the chance he would marry Link, and last I checked, Link is not a girl.”  
“Link isn’t a guy either. Besides, everyone wants to marry Link. They’re the prettiest person in this entire school.”  
“Not true, obviously the prettiest person in the school is Zelda, but that’s beside the point.” Roll says. “Track practice is about to start, and today I am going to prove that Pit is not straight.”  
“Roll, do not do that.” But Roll has already ran ahead to the track. Rock almost wants to throw up.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Pit and Roll had been friends for almost two years, the two of them often meeting up after whatever sport they were enrolled in at the moment. Luckily, track and field included all genders, so this gave them the opportunity to chat more.  
“Given the legal opportunity, I would steal Sonic’s entire femur.” Pit growls, watching the blue haired boy ahead of them finish the warm up lap just as the second fastest people had reached the halfway mark. Roll huffs out a laugh.  
“He really is a prick, isn’t he?” She remarks. “Him and his stupid red shoes. Also what kinda nickname is Sonic?”  
“Absolutely atrocious.” Pit replies. The two fall into silence as they attempt to regulate their breathing to keep up a steady pace. Roll breaks the silence as they reach the three-quarter mark.  
“He is pretty cute though,” she says.  
“Excuse me?” Pit turns his head to her. “I thought you were a lesbian?”  
“No, I’m American.”  
“I ran right into that, didn’t I.” Pit doesn’t even phrase it as a question.  
“Yep, you sure did. Anyway, I’m not attracted to him, I just think he has charming qualities.”  
“I guess you could say that.” Pit says as they finally reach the finish line. The two walk off to the side of the track to get water.  
“So, are you attracted to Sonic?” Roll asks. Pit laughs at that.  
“Didn’t I just say I would like to steal his femur?” He finally lifts his water bottle up and takes a swig.  
“Okay, fair point. But, are you attracted to anyone else on the track team?”  
“I feel like you have some kind of ulterior motive with these questions.”  
“Actually, yeah, I do. I’m trying to figure out if you’re gay.” Pit chokes on his water and doubles over.  
“You’re,” He coughs, “You’re doing WHAT?”  
“Listen, I’m a lesbian and I’m open about it. I have never seen you once express interest in another person. Either you’re asexual or you’re repressing your gayness.”  
“I am,” Pit stutters, “Not repressing anything, thank you! I am straight! I like girls!”  
“Hm. Interesting.” Roll shrugs. Before Pit can say anything else, the coach calls for the sprinters and long-distance runners to line up on the track. Roll winks at Pit, then walks off. A moment later, the javelin and discus throwers are summoned to the center of the field, and Pit feels like he’s about to go into cardiac arrest.  
__________________________________________________________  
Rock really should not have come to the track practice. But he has nowhere else to go. He tries to bury himself in his English homework, but he keeps looking up to watch Pit and Roll jog together. The two seem to be enjoying themselves, and Rock almost wishes he could be in Roll’s place.  
When the two have finished the lap and are taking their water break, Rock is able to more clearly see the two. He notes that Pit likes to chug his water. But right as Pit takes a drink, Roll says something that makes Pit splutter and almost fall over. Rock stands up, ready to rush to Pit’s side, but he quickly recovers and yells something.  
Rock can hardly make out Pit shouting, but thinks he hears “I like girls!”  
“Oh. I guess that’s how it is.” Rock says sadly. He walks back to his spot on the bleachers, and buries himself in his homework once more, trying to ignore his soul shattering into a million little pieces.  
___________________________________________________________  
Two painful hours later, track is over. Pit tries to run away from Roll, but she catches up to him.  
“I think you have a crush on my brother.” She says. Pit wants to disappear.  
“If you say one more word about this, I will throw you across the track like a javelin.”  
“Go ahead, I dare you!” She taunts. Pit immediately grabs for her torso and lifts her up. She’s a good four inches shorter than him and quite a few pounds lighter, though Pit still has a hard time lifting her. She playfully screams and kicks Pit. He puts her into a fireman’s carry and walks off to the locker rooms, ready to drop her in front and leave, never to return.  
Right as he walks by the bleachers though, Rock is standing there.  
“Hey, Rock!” Roll grunts. “What’s up?” Rock runs over to Pit and gently tugs at his arms to let his sister down. Pit feels his spine go rigid as Rock’s hands touch him.  
“Hey Roll, and Pit.” Rock says as Roll is finally let down. “Uh. What are you up to?” Pit and Roll respond at the same time.  
“Nothing.”  
“He’s being dumb.” Pit turns to glare at Roll, though she just smirks at him. Rock furrows his eyebrows.  
“Are you okay?” He asks his sister. Pit suddenly feels the weight of what he has done settle on him.  
“I’m fine, it was all a jest.” Roll laughs.  
“Oh no, I wasn’t thinking I am being dumb I just-“  
“Shush.” Roll silences him. “No big deal, right, Rock?”  
“Uh, Yeah. No big deal. As long as it was a joke.” Rock rubs the back of his neck. The guilt is overwhelming Pit, and he feels like he has just ruined any chance of friendship with Rock.  
No. Not friendship. Something deeper.  
“I’m so sorry, Rock, I could have hurt Roll.”  
“I told you to SHUT UP!” Roll hisses. She turns to Rock. “Besides, Pit has some soul searching to do.”  
“No, I don’t.” Pit says quickly. “I’m fine!”  
“Huh. You weren’t so fine when I accused you of being ga-“  
“STOP!” Pit yells before Roll can finish that sentence. “I have to go! Never talk about that again!” He turns and bolts for the locker rooms.  
________________________________________________________________  
“He’s not straight.” Roll says.  
“No, he is.” Rock insists. “That all means nothing, he’s just angry you would accuse him of being gay.”  
“Oh my god. The two of you would go so well together.”  
“What?”  
“Both of you are the dumbest people I know!” She laughs.  
“Huh. Rich coming from the girl who hasn’t spoken three sentences to that cheerleader she’s been eyeing for the past two months.” Rock grins. It’s Roll’s turn to go red.  
“I’m biding my time, you jerk! Shut up!” Rock starts running ahead of her to avoid her wrath, but she catches up to him in no time, jumping onto his back and forcing him to carry her in a piggyback. He grunts at the impact but adjusts her so she can be seated more comfortably.  
“Let’s just go home.” He says, starting the two mile walk to their house.  
____________________________________________________  
When Palutena picks up Pit from practice, he doesn’t talk.  
“What’s up?” Palutena asks with a worried look. Normally, Pit never shuts up about his day.  
“I think…” Pit starts. “I think I might be gay.”  
“Oh, I’ve known for ages.” She laughs. Pit raises an eyebrow.  
“No way. I haven’t said anything.”  
“I’m a teacher, I hang out at the school all the time. I see the way you look at that boy, Rock Light.” She starts up the car and starts driving. “And the way he looks at you.” Pit frowns.  
“No, that doesn’t mean anything. We’re in totally separate worlds, he wouldn’t like me back.”  
“Yeah? Cereza and Samus were also in different worlds, and my relationships with them went well. Even if I have broken up with both of them, I’m still on friendly terms with them. Trust me, I think you have a chance.”  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Pit sighs and looks out the window. He immediately sees Rock, carrying Roll in a piggyback ride. He turns away his head and closes his eyes. He really needs a nap.  
“Suit yourself,” Palutena says. She places a hand gently on his knee. “But I’m always here for you. Even if you are the most dense little brother in the world.”  
“I am not the most dense little brother in the world.”  
The conversation ends there. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence, and when the siblings reach their house, Pit heads straight to bed. He needs a long nap.  
As he drifts off to sleep, he can’t help but imagine what it would be like to be openly gay. Or dare he imagine, starting a relationship with Rock. He pushes that thought away, though, and decides that for now, he doesn’t need to deal with all his feelings.  
So he drifts off to sleep, and lets himself be peaceful for the first time since track practice started.

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me abt megapit im thirsty for content


End file.
